MILF
by SkyBluePimpSuit
Summary: Prequel to ChuckleF. Gary Oak visits his favorite lay in his hometown the night before the big Gym battle at Viridian Gym.


It had been a long, drawn-out journey for our douchebag rival Gary 'Mother Fucking' Oak, but he managed to get almost all sixteen gym badges in the Kanto region. He heads now back to his hometown of Pallet town-to make good on his namesake and bang Ash's MILF of a mom. And so the story continues… 

Gary Oak breathed in the fresh air as he stepped into his hometown. It always seemed so much sweeter here. Sure, plenty of places were lusher and had more hot moms, but it felt good to be home. Or maybe his loins were just getting ahead of himself. He couldn't help himself though; he hadn't fucked Mrs. Ketchum since the day he'd left on his pokemon journey. That feral cougar had to be busting with just as much sexual tension as he was.

He stopped by his grandfather's lab first to say hello. Ash's mom was as hot as balls, but his grandfather was his only family in the world. No piece of ass topped that. Afterwards he'd make sure to pop in on her (and in her).

"Yo Gramps!" Gary called, the short greeting echoing off the walls of the facility. Professor Oak was fussing over a small sleepy oddish. Not surprising considering they're more active at night.

"Wha?...AH! Why Gary, my boy, what are you doing here? How are you?" Gary's grandfather asked heartily, leaving the oddish to nod off on its own. He clasped Gary on the shoulder and pulled him into a tight fatherly hug. "So good to see you Gary." Honestly Ash visited more. He knew being on an adventure took a lot of time and attention, but he could at least call!

"…I'm doing just fine Grandpa. It's really good to be home again." Gary said gratefully, returning the hug with more feeling than he'd ever admit out loud.

Gary spent some time with his grandfather. He helped with his research, played with pokemon, mouthed off a lot and told stories about his travels. Professor Oak could hardly believe he'd gotten fifteen badges! …Mostly because there were only eight badges in the Kanto region. Oak suspected his grandson had dipped over into the Jaen Ko region by mistake. What other maniacs would have a pokemon battle while driving racing vehicles?

At any rate it was just starting to get dark and Gary still had a booty call to make to Ash's mom. He was spending the night at his grandfather's , so if he wanted to have a chat and screw Mrs. Ketchum, he had to go _now._ "Hey Gramps, I'm going over to Ash's mom's for a while."

Professor Oak chuckled, setting his treasured hoppip on a throw pillow. They were in his study and the hoppip seemed quite snug, snoring on the couch. The pokemon was from a foreign region and a present from his long-distance boyfriend. Though Oak still wished he'd stop acting like such a fanboy all the time. It gave a wrong impression to the kids. "Well isn't that neighborly of you? Go on then, but don't be home too late. Mrs. Ketchum will be absolutely delighted to see you, but you did say you wanted to get up early tomorrow."

Gary snorted "Yeah Gramps, I told you already. I'm going to Viridian city tomorrow morning to trounce their gym leader and get my last badge." That reminded Gary, and he took his pokeballs off of his belt, handing them to his grandfather. "You mind taking care of my pokemon?"

"Oh? You don't want to show them off to Mrs. Ketchum?" Oak questioned curiously. His grandson was a hell of a show-off, so this was quite surprising.

"Heh….she can see them tomorrow before I head out. They should eat and rest up for the gym battle. I hear Viridian's a tough gym." He was proud of his precious pokemon, and his level sixty spearow certainly earned the rest from flying him here. Plus, even though he'd boned moms all over the region, he'd never involved his pokemon in any way. He'd always drop them off at the pokemon center or hid their pokeballs away so they wouldn't see anything. Even if they _did_ breed, it just didn't feel _right _to pork some chick in front of them.

Oak smiled. Gary had become such a considerate young man, even if his crass language hadn't change a tick. "Leave them to me then. I'll see you later Gary." Gary gave his grandfather a quick hug and a pat on the back before he left for one of his favorite lays. Grandpa Oak was so clueless, and that was probably for the best. Knowing your grandson was banging your _neighbor_ _and_ _friend_ would probably make things very awkward between everyone involved.

Gary walked quickly through the small town as the sky darkened. He had so much to tell Mrs. Ketchum! …After they had sex of course. He was just that eager for her. Mrs. Ketchum had been having sex with him for a few years now, and she had discovered something of a fetish of his. Why he didn't speak a single word while having sex.

…He liked pretending he was a **strong** mime stud.

He liked clowns in the bedroom a great deal, but nothing beat out a rugged, stone-faced mime keeping his voice from the world.

The street lamps were just coming on as he knocked on Mrs. Ketchum's door. He impatiently knocked again after only thirty seconds of waiting outside. This time he heard a soft "I'm coming" from inside. '_It won't be the first time I hear__** that**_ _tonight.'_ Gary thought smugly, but there was something else; another cheerful voice repeating the same word over and over again. Had Mrs. Ketchum gotten….a pokemon since they last fucked? Gary could only make it out as they got closer to the door, maybe a few feet away. Mrs. Ketchum seemed to be talking to it, too.

"Mime..?"

"Yes, Mimey…. Like..have company." That was all Gary could make out. The door swung open to reveal a pleasantly surprised Mrs. Ketchum. "Oh my, when did _you_ come back to town Gary?" she asked brightly. Standing a little behind her to her right was a mr. mime holding a broom and wearing a very cutesy pink maid outfit complete with frilly apron. In response to Mrs. Ketchum's happy greeting to the stranger, the pokemon dropped its broom and brushed past her to give Gary a great big hug with a cry of "MIIIIMME!"

Gary nearly jizzed his pants. It was a pokemon, but a mime was hugging him. Tightly. Around the waist.

He couldn't even think of a response to Mrs. Ketchum's question. In fact, it didn't take Mrs. Ketchum very long to figure out what was wrong with Gary, and she gently coaxed Mimey off of him. "Come now, Gary doesn't even know you Mimey! You should introduce yourself properly!...I'm so sorry, Gary. He's just so friendly and energetic. Normally it isn't much of an issue, but…" she trailed off, knowing Gary's…weakness for mimes. Mimey was like a family member/pet to her, so the small bulge starting to form in Gary's pants was unsettling to her. At the same time, she also knew he couldn't help it. Mimey looked upset as well. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong…Mrs. Ketchum promptly gave him a chore to do upstairs. It was for the good of everyone, and she promised him with a pat on the head that he could talk to Gary later.

After that, Mimey left with an upbeat tune of "Mime, mime, miiime mime…" as he went upstairs. Once the mime was gone, Mrs. Ketchum pulled Gary inside and locked the front door behind them. "…Gary dear, are you okay?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mrs. K. I just.." Gary couldn't look directly at Mrs. Ketchum. He was so full of guilt and shame. He'd briefly been turned on by a Pokemon. Even if it was his fetish, it was sick and turned his stomach a little. Mrs. Ketchum saw the conflict on Gary Mother Fucking Oak's face and just had to ask.

"…You wouldn't actually.."

The question was obvious, and Gary automatically snapped back. "Of course not! I would never do that to a pokemon!" It hurt she would even ask, but he knew she was only looking out for the well-being of her mr. mime.

Gary sighed, down and completely out of the mood despite his earlier arousal at the mime hug. He was about to just go home and put this whole thing behind him. Mrs. Ketchum was a great lay and treated him like a second son when they weren't mime-fucking. It wouldn't be the same if she couldn't trust him. That's when Mrs. Ketchum leaned down to lessen their height difference and pressed Gary against the front door to kiss him. She then pulled away and pressed two fingers two his lips with a seductive look, signaling they should be silent. He shivered with a small smile. Looks like he was going to get that lay after all. Definitely, with Mrs. Ketchum stroking his concealed junk like that.

Mrs. Ketchum then pushed Gary back against the door before backing away and holding her hands out straight. She wanted him to stay, and he did. She was obviously up to something. She left for a moment to go into the hall closet and dig through it. She finally smiled, pulling out a medium-sized box. She brought it to the livingroom and dumped its contents onto the floor. Oh god. Dear sweet god, she was so good to him.

On the floor were now what appeared to be two different outfits-black pants, white gloves, make-up, black caps and perfect black-and-white striped shirts. Gary's breath picked up-he almost felt like breaking their sacred silence. Since they mimed like this, he was feeling the mime equivalent of speechless: being full of so many words and tempted to speak them. He settled for a silent communication easily understood across the globe. He ran up to her and hugged her. This was the second nicest thing anyone had ever done for him, the first being his beloved grandfather adopting him after his parents died.

Mrs. Ketchum gladly embraced Gary back, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. She nudged him back after a minute and started stripping. It didn't take very long for them to change clothes, or even do a decent job applying the beautiful, stark-white make-up to eachother's faces. Gary even did one thing he thought he's never do. He put the black cap onto his head, not minding in the _least_ for once that his well-styled hair would get matted and stuck to his head. It was time for some foreplay.

Mrs. Ketchum seemed to know what Gary was thinking and pretended she was tying Gary up with something; a mime-rope perhaps. She stood back up to her full height, walking a little bit away before pulling on the invisible rope. He came more than willingly, but he had to play the act. He walked as though he were struggling against the binds and after a tug around the livingroom, she sat on the couch and "yanked" him down onto herself by the "restraints." Gary could already feel his pants warming up and becoming a little constrictive. He pressed a hard open-mouth kiss against Mrs. Ketchum's lips and she responded well, feeling down Gary's clothed back and squeezing his butt. It had gotten a little more firm from his travels, and Mrs. Ketchum seemed to enjoy that.

As much as Gary liked the attention, he was getting a little impatient with being mime tied. He wanted to touch Mrs. Ketchum too, and it was unfair. She _knew_ he wouldn't move his hands unless she untied them. He made out with Mrs. Ketchum some more and tolerated her groping hands. Before long he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled back and desperately pantomimed that he was pulling the knot out of the restraints with his teeth. He tossed the fictional bindings over his shoulder. Finally. He was panting and the bulge in his pants was more than noticeable. Mrs. Ketchum giggled silently with her hand over her mouth and tried to help Gary out of his shirt. He refused. He was going to wear it. That's what she bought it for, right? Besides, he could fuck her all night long in something like this..

Gary was warm and wanted to hurry this along, but there was no rushing a MILF unless her husband was coming home or she needed to pick up her kids. Gary had learned this. And the little bastard Ash was miles away failing at pokemon. He had his work cut out for him.

Gary straddled Mrs. Ketchum, pushing her to lay against the couch. He held her gaze while massaging her breasts through her shirt. Mrs. Ketchum closed her eyes and Gary's hands wandered down lower, underneath the hem of the shirt. He pushed the shirt up over her polka dot bra-clad bosom. The navy blue base color of it was flattering on her.

Gary kissed Mrs. Ketchum's exposed chest and pushed her slipping shirt back up. It was getting on his nerves. He motioned for her to take it off. Gary continued to lavish Mrs. Ketchum's chest after the shirt was gone, caressing her soft, barren hoothoots. He squeezed them more roughly as he trailed kisses down her torso and stomach. His hands followed his mouth down and he backed off of the couch to accommodate his actions.

Gary stopped just above Mrs. Ketchum's pants. He took some time to unzip his pants in which Mrs. Ketchum peeked her eyes open, grabbing him with her legs playfully.

Gary inhaled a little sharply instead of making any noise as he had trained himself to do in the bedroom. He'd almost broken his silence with an outcry of "fuck," which for most people would be normal but it probably would've turned Gary off to some small degree. His cheeks flushed and he glared at Ash's mom, who was laughing at him without sound again. He huffed and began undoing Mrs. Ketchum's pants. After which he straightened her legs out and pulled them down around her ankles. Just when he'd gotten them down her luminous legs he noticed something.

Mimey was watching them from up on the stairs like a kid trying to catch the mythical pokemon mew. Gary had a brief pause due to his nagging conscience telling him he shouldn't be looking at a pokemon while fucking…but Mrs. Ketchum was ready for him. He pulled her pants the rest of the way off and her panties as well. Mrs. Ketchum didn't notice anything was amiss, and he honestly felt even more aroused than before knowing Mimey was watching them.

With that moral debacle still raging, he opened Mrs. Ketchum's legs and positioned himself with his hands on either side of her waist on the couch. He glanced up at Mimey as he penetrated Ash's mom, feeling as though he got some sort of extra stimulation from seeing the curious mime stare at their sexual activities.

Gary slowly probed Mrs. Ketchum, working up to a rhythm. They sometimes had to hold their breath to keep quiet, and this time was no different. It was important to keep as silent as possible because short of going to mime school, it was the closest they'd ever get to actually being mimes.

God did it feel good to be in Ash's mom again. Gary thrusted his hips harder, giving Mrs. Ketchum enough attention so that she wouldn't be suspicious of his glances at the staircase. Boy was her chest heaving… Surprisingly enough, Mimey wasn't flipping the fuck out at seeing this. Most children that walk in on people having sex assume one person is hurting the other. Mimey appeared to be watching them jerk against eachother intently and had its hand underneath its cute adorable little apron and was…

Dear sweet Moltres' molten flames , it was masturbating.

Correction: HE was masturbating.

Gary swallowed. He didn't exactly know how he felt. He wasn't any less turned on after finding out the mime was male, and was in fact pumping himself into Mrs. Ketchum more desperately. He was on the verge of losing his focus and _making vocal noises_, even.

He did however feel the guilt of being sexually attracted to a pokemon. A trusting creature that lovingly helped his current lay with chores and lived with her…..and his throbbing boner couldn't be any harder. With that, he climaxed. Hard. Feeling deeply ashamed he felt the desire to do the same with the Mr. Mime. He rode out his orgasm, staring straight up at the object of his lust. Either not caring if Ash's mom caught him or too caught up in his own release to bother with hiding his lust for the human-like creature.

She did catch him. As good as he was nailing her, she noticed something was very off-that his attention was elsewhere-and when he came, her back arched and she tilted her head back. The source of his distraction was clear after a moment of trying to figure out what was white and pink on her up-side-down view of the staircase. She quickly felt a little sick, pulling Gary closer to herself in a vain attempt to take his eyes off Mimey while he was still rocking his hips into her. It was a hard decision, and she was still having a few aftershocks from her own orgasms, but she spoke up in a harsh whisper. "_Gary!_" she hissed, his eyes finally snapping back to her as cold lumpy shame settled into his stomach further from being called out. "…Were you looking at Mimey that whole time?!"

Gary swallowed again. He was really in trouble. He'd done something…thought about something…_disgusting_. Finally after a minute or so he answered, peeking back up at the stairs. "Not the whole time, but yeah." He paused. "I…." The mime was still getting off, and merely looking at it made him think he could go another round. "It's terrible….but watching him made me even more excited…..so much that I don't think talking during sex would've turned me off." It was hard to admit, but there it was. He slowly stopped rocking his hips. Mrs. Ketchum looked Pissed, and if he kept that up his dick might just get stiff again.

Following them putting their clothes back on while Gary tried not to watch Mimey finish his business, they sat down for a talk. Mrs. Ketchum very much wanted Mimey to be in a different room, but he seemed to be a little attached to their visitor, and she didn't want to punish him for what he perceived to be no reason. She at least told Mimey to sit on a chair while she sat on the couch with Gary.

"…Gary, the way things are…" Mrs. Ketchum frowned. Yes, she was outraged, but this neighbor boy tormentor of her son was like a second son to her. "..I don't plan on getting rid of Mimey. I love him."

"…Is that why you make him wear that maid uniform?" Gary accused, knowing full well he didn't mean it. He was just so frustrated with the new development. It sounded like Ash's ma was about to break up their long run of sexual deviancy and intimacy.

"No, it's _not_." She said sharply. "He likes wearing those outfits. I didn't know he was male when he initially became a part of my family." She looked away. "…It's been so empty in this house with Ash gone, Mimey's been a delight to have.."

She reached for Gary's hand and held it tightly "I love you, too, Gary, but if you can't control yourself or we don't figure out a way to keep our sexual relationship away from Mimey…..then we have to stop being intimate. You….you admitted to being _**more aroused **_while watching him…_touch_ himself." Mrs. Ketchum explained softly, taking the distraught-looking Gary into her bosom and kissing his forehead.

Gary understood.  
It was wrong.  
It was sick.  
She was only protecting Mimey like he would protect any of his pokemon from…..pokemolesters.

"…All right, I'll stay away." He affirmed after a moment of thought. He knew it was best for Mimey. His dick couldn't be trusted. _He _couldn't be trusted. If he kept getting off to watching Mimey, it would only be a matter of time before his conscience faltered and watching wasn't enough anymore.

He went home after spending some more….innocent time with Ash's mom and Mimey. Watching a game show and enjoying eachother's company. Mrs. Ketchum was wary, but didn't want Gary to leave on such a sour note. And tomorrow he would face the Viridian Gym, Chipper or not.

Grandpa Oak was asleep when Gary got back, and he was never more glad to not have to answer any questions of his.


End file.
